Bet
by yanie-sakura
Summary: One day Maria Found out that she was just a bet to his boyfriend Naru. She planned for revenge but she can't help loving him.


Love is what everyone wants to have. It may be a love from a family or friends but most of all everyone seek for the love of their special someone and I'm one of them. In the first place I thought I found my prince but I found out that he doesn't love me at all. I heard his friends talking that he done a great job on doing their bet. It was the unforgivable thing to do. I cry and cried the whole night and realize that he need to be punished therefore he won't do it to other girls. The next day as I entered in our classroom he greeted me so lively but as I see his face I went to my seat without saying a single word to him. As I seated I see him to be surprised and went to me.

"Are you alright?" He said. When I see his worried face I wanted to punch him for he was so clueless. He should stop his act playing with me but if I punch him now it would be over. He asked me again.

"Are you alright Baby?"After I heard the word baby I was pissed.

"Yeah" I said it in no energy.

"Are you sure?"He asks again. I can't believe he is so persistent I wanted him to get lost but I shouldn't.

"I am really alright. I just don't have much sleep last night so don't worry. You can go to your friends"

"But", he said in a worried face so I pleaded with please.

"Okay" He said in a sad expression and went to his friends.

At that time I felt guilty for pushing him away but I said to myself he needed to be punished. As the day passed I ignore him and went to home to think a strategy to punish him. I need to be strong! I should not love him anymore for I am just a bet to him but even I was just a bet he showed me that he love me. I guess he's a good actor for lying to me. The next day I went in to our classroom and he greeted me with a worried face.

"Baby, are you okay?" I ignore him and went to my seat but he followed me.

"Are you mad? Did I do something wrong?"

I was irritated for he was still on the game so I said "I'm alright, sorry for not talking to you. I just don't know what I'm going to do".

"You can tell me maybe I can solve your problem"

"My mom lied to me that she isn't betting on a horse race. I caught her last week but still she is continuing to play"

As I telling this lie to see his face on this matter he seems quite guilty I guess for I can't explain his expression now.

"Is that so then try talking with her. A good conversation can help to solve the problem"

Maybe you should tell that to yourself you liar! Then I said "Okay I'll talk with her, thank you for the great advice" and I smiled to see his expression but still I can't figure it out.

"Can we go out on Saturday?" He said.

"Okay"

"Great then let us meet on the park at 1 pm"

"Sure", I said then he went to his friends.

As the days passed I always do a bet with him to see his expression but every time I tried to do it I couldn't guess his feelings. The Saturday comes; I opened my closet to choose a perfect dress for him to regret that he played on me and went there at exactly 2 pm. When I arrive I see him waiting seriously.

"Sorry for being late"

"Its okay" he smiled "By the way you're beautiful today" he smiled so gentle so I couldn't help myself from blushing.

"t-thank you" I smiled.

"Let's go" he offers his hands.

I was dumb for holding his hand and blushing but it can't be help for I was fall in love in his kindness and gentleness. We went on different places and pass by a game store. He sees his favorite game machine for it was a challenging game for him. We went there and ask me what type of stuff toy I want. I pointed out a teddy bear and said "You cannot get that, I bet" after saying it he seems down for a bit.

"And if I can?"

"Then I'll kiss you but if I win I'm going to ask you something so answer it honestly"

"Okay"

While he was getting the teddy bear I was praying that he won't get it but surprisingly he got it. He never got anything on that machine so I was really surprised that he manage to get it.

"I got it, so it means I'll have a kiss from you" he teased.

I smile and kiss him on the cheeks "thank you" I said but he seems surprised for it was the first time I kiss him on cheeks. Before I know the truth we were a lovey dovey couple so everyone was envious to us. As the night comes we were on the park. We were happily seating on a bench then he asks me about my question at the game shop. I was surprised he wanted to know.

"That question? Uhm….. I already had forgotten about it." Lying to him for I really wanted to ask about the bet.

"Is that so?"

"Yup" I said but the truth is I wanted to ask it to him badly. The silence keeps up between us then he suddenly speak.

"Uhmm…Maria…."

"Yes?"

" I…..I always wanted to tell you this but….." he said in a soft voice.

"But?"

"I…..couldn't bring this up to you…." He seems to be nervous telling this and I guess it is about the bet.

"Naru…" I look at him directly

"Let's break up"

He was shocked hearing this so he said "why….why Maria?".

"Don't play dumb. I know what you are trying to say. You cheated on me!" I cried. He was so shocked so he couldn't say a word about it.

"You seem you're asking how I knew." I said but he stayed in silence." I heard you and your friends talking about it. Want to know what exactly I hear?"

"No" he said in a soft voice. "You heard it wrong"

"What? Are you making fun of me? I heard it clearly"

"But did you hear as well what I said back there?"

"Of course not dummy. How would I hear you out when I heard that I'm just a bet huh?"

"Then would you listen to my explanation?"

"No I had enough. Thank you for your lies" I cried and walk away but he hugged me to stop me.

"Don't go please"

"What are you doing? Let me go"

"I won't until you hear me out"

"No!"

"Please….and after this I will let you go"

Again his kindness touches my heart. "Okay" I said

"The time you went out hearing the bet they told me to end it but I oppose for I love you Maria."

"Liar"

"I'm not lying…in the first place it was all a bet but when I started to know you I realize that I fell in love with you. After realizing it I started to gather courage to tell you but when you were always doing a bet with me I am ashamed to myself so I decided to have a date with you for the last time and tell you about this but you already knew. I'm very sorry for hurting you, I'm very sorry" hug me tightly then he release me

"Now I have no regret. You can go now" he said. Seeing him so sad I couldn't help myself crying.

"I won't…I won't leave you" I said. He was surprised and smiled gently then hugged me.

" Thank you…..thank you Maria" He said.

I cried and cried but he comforted me until the end. His gentle arms, warm body and kindness make me to calm myself. He is the greatest thing to have. A perfect man that I met by a bet. I wish this warm feeling that I'm having now will last forever. "I LOVE YOU NARU"


End file.
